noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua King
Joshua King, known to the family as Will '''and later as '''Joshua is a character in No Ordinary Family. Character Biography He goes by aliases of Will and later Joshua to the family. His powers are temporary and he requires regular injections from Dr. King to keep them. He has been shown to have the abilities of telekinesis, telepathic suggestion, and an immunity to Daphne's telepathy. In the episode "No Ordinary Sidekick," he is unable to hide his thoughts when Daphne accidentally uses her power to see other people's thoughts through physical contact, consequently, Joshua shows the power to erase memory by removing Daphne's memories of everything after the trip to Brazil. In episode 11 he gives up the injections that give him his powers to start a normal relationship with Katie. In episode 13 it is revealed that the injections he was given were keeping him alive, but before dying he goes through severe withdrawal followed by organ failure. In episode 14 it is revealed that through advanced level of telepathic suggestion, he can "re-wire" memories, which kept his real name, among other things, secret. In Episode 16, it was announced that Dr. King is his adoptive father who saved his life from a terminal illness by injecting him with the serum when he was 6 years old. In the first season finale, it is revealed that Joshua is being held in a prison by Helen Burton. JJ is thrown in the same cell as Joshua and the latter helps JJ figure out the secret behind permanent powers. Dr. King lets his son out, in secret, telling him that he will always be there for him and that Joshua should go be with his family. Joshua returns to Katie and after making Victoria leave, after stating he will never leave her again and that he will always love Katie, helps Katie deliver their child, prematurely. The baby doesn't make it, however, its eyes turn green for a brief moment and it survives. It is revealed in the Season 1 finale that he is the son of Dr. King but by adoption. It's quite complicated. Season 1 Relationships *Katie Andrews - He is romantically involved with Katie Andrews, posing as a guy called Will who she met online who happens to be a fake onliner created by JJ. In later episodes, he is accused of lying and claims his name is Joshua King, but his real name is unknown because he saw the name Joshua on a name tag and used that name, so it is very likely that he was lying to her. They eventually break up for a little while due to Katie finding out he was using his abilities to stop her from finding out he was a murderer, they eventually get back together at the end of the season in No Ordinary Beginning where Joshua finds out he has a baby coming, the two eventually have the baby in the same episode and the baby's name is Henry. *Victoria Morrow - This hasn't been shown on the show but more hinted at, so not much is known but it can be told with hints the two were romantically involved at some point. Powers Telekinesis - He used this ability to suspend Yvonne Cho, and to open drawers and turn on lights at Powell's house, his levitation trick also probably comes from using this on himself to float or levitate, he also kills people with this ability as he did with Dr. Francis Chiles when he uses telekinesis to make the bottle of pills go into his mouth to kill him, he also levitates Katie Andrews on an occasion or two. Mind Blocking - When Daphne was trying to read his thoughts, he was blocking her and all she could hear was static or white noise, it is unknown if this is because he has the ability of Telepathy also. Telepathic Suggestion - When JJ was playing poker with friends from school, he used this ability to make them want to leave the house by pushing a thought into one of the kids' heads. Memory Erasing - He removed three months of Daphne's memories, he also removed facts from Katie Andrews mind about him being a murderer with his abilities. Powerless *He now currently has no abilities due to Stephanie's Antidote Serum working on him, he proves he has no more abilities in No Ordinary Beginning. Notes *He has temporal powers and requires a serum injection to keep them there, but no longer has abilities due to the Antidote Serum *He is the first person so far to have their powers completely removed without any bad causes like withdrawal due to the Antidote Serum. Category:Characters Category:Characters with Power's Category:Villians Category:Recurring Characters Category:Former Villains